crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hank
Hank J. Wimbleton is a character from the Madness series. He is extremely skilled in combat and fights against Nevada's villains, The Sheriff and Tricky the Clown, all while the chaos in being watched by an unknown force called the Higher Powers. Background Appearing no different than a simple Grunt, Hank seeks out to kill the cowardly Sheriff. Using his Sheriff Tracker, he finds The Sheriff in Sheriff's building. The Sheriff frequently fled, attacking Hank only when there was an opening, and preferred letting his guards, including a clown named Tricky, do the majority of striking back. After dispatching the guards, he prepares to shoot The Sheriff, Hank is killed by The Sheriff's bodyguard, The Savior. He is resurrected, and once again targets The Sheriff and The Savior. During the attack, he is being watched by them, prompting the Sheriff to activate the Improbability Drive, warping the world by distorting the gravity and cutting away parts of the Sheriff's building. On top of that, Hank is being hunted down by Tricky, who knocks him off the building into the street below. He kills more Grunts and finishes off Tricky by impaling him with a stop sign, though Tricky is revived by the Higher Powers. As Hank comes across and kills more Grunts, walls fall around him, trapping him. An undead Tricky then attacks him but Hank shoots him. As he wonders how to leave the room, he is confronted by The Savior, who revives the Grunts as zombies. Hank kills the zombies, but The Savior knocks them into the next room. He gets impaled by The Savior, but manages to kill The Sheriff and The Savior before dying. Revived once more, Hank seeks out to kill Tricky, a reality bending clown who has the ability to bring the dead back to life. In his demonic form, Tricky kills and revives Hank to torture him, but he is given a peaceful death by The Savior. After his death, Hank is revived one final time by Sanford and Deimos to help them defeat The Auditor, who uses Improbability Drives to keep the world of Nevada in a state of madness. Character Profiles '''Newgrounds Rumble-'''Nothing in Hank's world made sense, so when he found himself surrounded by the fierce inhabitants of the Newgrounds world, he didn't even skip a beat. He just kept doing what he does best. Newgrounds Rumble Hank appears as a playable character in Newgrounds Rumble. He was added to the game in an update to celebrate 2007's Madness Day. In Hank's story, he is transported to Newgrounds and fights to return home. When he first arrives in Newgrounds, Pico attacks him. After killing him, word of his death reaches to Nene, who had a crush on him. Defeating her, she reveals that a device called The Portal that is capable of transporting anyone in the Flash world, that is guarded by P-Bot. Hank gets transported back to Nevada, where the Henchmen strengthen their numbers. In his ending, Hank realizes that Tricky was behind this, and strives to bring him down once and for all. Hank Origins.png|Hank, as he appears in Madness Combat. HankMA.png|Hank as he appears in Madness Avenger. HankMAP.png|Hank, as he appears in Madness Apothesis. HankMD.png|Hank, as he appears in Madness Depredation. HankNGR.png|Hank, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. MadnessSaviorGun.png|Jesus with a Desert Eagle in Madness Redeemer. HankDesertEagle.png|Hank with a Desert Eagle in Madness Apotheosis. HankNGRQuick.png|Hank's third Quick Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. HankNGRFierce1.png|Hank's first Fierce Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. HankNGRFierce2.png|Hank's second Fierce Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. 1337P90.png|A 1337 Agent using a P90 in Madness Apathy HankP90.png|Hank using a P90 in Madness Apathy. HankDownFierce.png|Hank's downward Fierce attack in Newgrounds Rumble. HankP90Gun.png|Hank's Gun attack in Newgrounds Rumble. HankMP5Origin.png|Hank using an MP5 in Madness Apothesis. HankMP5NGR.png|Hank using an MP5 in Newgrounds Rumble. Indie Game Battle Hank was going to appear as a playable character in ''Indie Game Battle. ''The project ended before Hank was a finished character. Category:Characters from the Madness Series Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Madness Category:Playable Characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Playable Characters in Indie Game Battle Category:Indie Game Battle Category:2000s